The present invention relates generally to the field of archery. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and method for stabilizing a bow during arrow draw and release.
Bowstring draw and release during an archery shot generate torque and recoil to the bow that can impact the archer and the shot significantly. The operations of draw, then release from the drawn position transfer force from the archer to the string, then to the arrow to propel it at high velocity toward its target. The pull of the string in the archer's hand, or draw, generates pressure that can cause the bow to shift up or down as well as cant from side to side. The bow twists slightly upon release in the archer's hand, swinging the string in toward the supporting arm. Also, the bow can tilt forward or backward during draw, which can generate added percussive force. The release of force as the arrow leaves contact with the bow, as well as the vibration from the bowstring, significantly affect the archer's supporting arm, causing pain, muscle strain or other physical consequences.
In addition to the stress on the arm of the archer, the consequences of archery draw and release described above can be problematic in that they can disturb the intended trajectory of the arrow. The torque, recoil vibration and swing as the arrow is released can result in dip, swivel or other motion of the bow that will compromise the accuracy of the shot.
Archery accessories generally address either protection of the arm from the string recoil or reducing vibration of the bow itself, but not both. Commercially available stabilizing devices are generally heavy. Currently, devices for reducing the impacts of draw and recoil upon an archer include armguards, forearm protectors, handgrips, wrist braces and shock absorbers. Some devices are designed specifically to dampen vibrational energy, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,778B2, US Patent 20100326415A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,712A. Other inventions involve modifying the bow itself to absorb shock and reduce vibration, including US Patent 20100108048A1. Also, stabilizers have been disclosed that address weight distribution imbalance, including U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,870B1, where the tendency of the bow to tilt or swing is restricted by bow weight distribution adjustments.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes limitations of commercially available products by providing a new apparatus and method for both protection of the archer from impacts to the arm and stabilization of the bow for improving accuracy of the shot. Distinct from presently available products, this invention is mounted onto the archer's own bow, is relatively light weight, and relies on bracing the arm from the forearm position to restrict translational and rotational movement of the bow and diminish recoil impacts. The adjustable attachment of the apparatus at both the archer's arm and the bow allow for use by archers of a wide size range and shooting ability. This invention eliminates the need for slings, and prevents the bow from jumping from the hand.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.